


Didn't See You Coming

by VeronicaBlue



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaBlue/pseuds/VeronicaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison makes Iris an offer she can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't See You Coming

Finding peace of mind and body was difficult for Iris West. Her life was daily upended due to her hectic job at the paper and the constant threat of Zoom and his followers. However, lately she had found a way to de-stress and shut her mind off on especially draining days. Currently she was doing yoga in the hidden room that had once housed Eobard Thawne's speedster suit. It was a quiet and calming place for her. Soothing music played through her iPhone as she fluidly changed positions on her mat. She had just transitioned from downward facing dog to dolphin pose, when she had the distinct feeling of being watched. Opening her eyes, she saw Harrison Wells standing in the doorway wearing a black t-shirt and shorts.  
"Hey Harry, " she said standing quickly. "Miss West," he replied with a smirk. "Going for a run?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. "Something like that, " he answered vaguely. She noticed him take in her appearance. She was dressed in a matching gray sports bra and shorts that barely covered her thighs. "See something you like?" Iris asked boldly. "What if I do?" he countered with a cocky grin. Blue eyes locked with brown eyes in a silent staring contest. He stepped inside the room and the door quietly closed behind him. "You're serious," she stated smiling mischievously. "C'mon West--Iris. I think we both have noticed that there's sexual tension building between us," Harrison answered matter of factly. "You are smoking hot," she admitted with a flirty smile. "And you're extremely attractive. I'm not proposing to you or asking you to go steady. I think the term I'm looking for is "hook up", "he explained wiggling his eyebrows playfully.  
"YOLO," she said before grabbing his face and pulling him in for a fiery kiss. Their lips melded and he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss further. Reluctantly Iris pulled away breathlessly and said, "Sit. I'm tired of standing on my tip toes." Harrison complied and she immediately climed onto his lap and straddled him. His lips crashed into hers and their tongues tangled passionately. His hands slid down her back to squeeze her butt as she buried her fingers in his hair. Feeling his erection pressing against her, Iris began grinding her core against it causing them both to moan loudly. The friction they created sent electrical current down her spine and into her groin. She pulled away long enough to tug off his shirt. The kissing and dry humped resumed enthusiastically. Time seemed to stand still as they became totally engrossed in each other. This feeling unfortunately was short lived.  
The door flew open and Cisco exclaimed, " The hell?! Really?! Really?! Is this real life?!" "Calm down Ramon, " Harrison said rolling his eyes. "You are being so extra right now," Iris said. "Me?! You're the one dry humping Harry, " Cisco retorted. "Enough Ramon, " Harrison said. Cisco left muttering under his breath about gouging his eyes out.  
"So that kinda killed the mood, " Iris said climbing off his lap. "We can simply change locations," Harrison suggested hopefully. "Not tonight," she said softly. "I understand Miss West," he nodded solmenly. "Feel free to call me Iris. I think we know each other intimately enough to use first names. To be continued," she said pulling him down for a long, lingering kiss before heading out to calm Cisco down. "To be continued indeed, Iris," he said touching his tingling lips with a smile.


End file.
